


i don't want to close my eyes (i don't want to miss a thing)

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Come play, Doctor Harry, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, bj, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is married to Liam and pregnant with his child. Liam isn't ready to be a father, but Dr. Harry Styles is more than willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't want to close my eyes (i don't want to miss a thing)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self indulgent mpreg fic because i have an unhealthy obsession with it bear with me here. i already have an idea for a sequel but we'll see if i ever actually write it

"Li, stop fidgeting, you’re driving me crazy. It’s just a baby, not an alien,” Louis sighs. 

“It’s just unexpected, is all,” Liam mumbles. 

“What, are you saying you don’t want it?” Louis asks suddenly, putting a hand over his flat stomach. “Tell me now if you don’t.”

“No, Louis, that’s not what I’m saying,” Liam says, frustrated. “There’s just a lot going on right now, I don’t know if we’re ready.”

“Well, accidents happen, Liam. And I’m ready, I told you how badly I wanted kids. Five years together, I think it’s about time,” Louis snaps. They had started dating at the age of twenty, married by twenty-three, and Louis has just been waiting for Liam to say he was ready for a baby. They’re twenty-five now and Liam was still making excuses not to have a baby. Now that it was a total accident, Liam was obviously having doubts and Louis wasn’t going to stand for it. He’s waited long enough. 

“I just thought we should wait longer,” Liam shrugs. 

“How long do you expect me to wait around for you to be ready, huh? I understand your career is important to you but I can’t wait until you’ve retired. It’s now or never.”

Liam wants to make his rebuttal, but the doctor is walking in. Louis tries desperately not to gawk at how gorgeous he is. He straightens up in the bed and gives him is best smile. The doctor smiles at them both, eyes lingering on Louis a little too long.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Styles, but you call me Harry if you want. Whatever you’re more comfortable with. I tend to think that if I’m going to be delivering your child, we might as well be on a first name basis,” he smiles. “What brings you two here?”

“Um, I’m Louis Payne and this is my husband Liam. I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it was positive,” Louis says, feeling remarkably calmer with this doctor. He seems so open and kind.

“Alright, we’ll take a look, then,” Harry smiles. Louis smiles back a little, already excited for his future appointments. “Have you drunken a lot of water today?”

“Not a lot, maybe a glass when I woke up,” Louis shrugs.

“Okay, do you mind if I do the internal ultrasound, then? Since you’re not far along it’ll be difficult to get a good picture without a lot of fluid. This might give us better results,” Harry explains.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Louis nods.

“Internal?” Liam says. Of course those are the first words he speaks during this important appointment. “What does that mean?”

Harry smiles a little, pulling out the wand. “I take it this is your first child?”

“Yes, it is. He’s a bit nervous,” Louis smiles.

“Nothing to be nervous about. It’s a beautiful thing,” Harry reassures, squirting a small amount of lubricant onto the tip and fitting a condom over it. “We’re just going to take a peek inside that belly with this. Hopefully it’ll give us a good picture around the uterus.”

“So…that’s going inside Louis?” Liam asks.

“Liam, you and I both know things have been inside me before or else we wouldn’t be here,” Louis sighs. Harry chuckles, putting his gloves on. 

“Louis, if you don’t mind opening your legs up for me,” Harry says and god, Louis definitely wants to hear that from his mouth more often, possibly in a different context. He spreads his legs and Harry presses the wand in softly, turning the machine on. He checks with Louis to make sure he’s comfortable, and Louis gives him a small reassuring smile. “Let’s see what this little peanut is up to and when they’ll be showing their little face to us.”

Louis loves him already, honestly. His voice is low and soothing and he’s sure Harry is able to coo babies out of the womb with that voice alone. They’re probably dying to see the face that matches that voice. 

“Think we found peanut,” Harry says with a smile. Louis is pretty sure this man was put on earth to do this job. “Right now it looks like they’re only about 8 or 9 weeks old, so they don’t look like much. That little dark patch is it.”

“He’s beautiful,” Louis says wetly, smiling. 

“He? We know it’s a boy?” Liam asks and Louis sighs. He’s ruining his moment.

“We won’t know for a few more weeks,” Harry says for him, moving the wand gently and Louis really wishes that were Harry’s cock instead. “I think Louis just has mother’s intuition about it.”

“Yeah, kind of,” Louis says fondly. 

“You know, it’s often right, believe it or not,” Harry says. “I don’t know how you do it, but you do.”

“Liam,” Louis says. “That’s our baby.”

“Doesn’t look like a baby,” Liam mumbles and Louis wants to cry. His stupid hormones don’t help.

“It’s a beautiful little peanut,” Harry smiles softly at him. “and he’s looking very healthy. I’ll run off some prints for you and we’ll talk about a few things, okay?”

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis smiles. Harry leaves the room and Louis looks over at Liam.

“You called him Harry,” Liam notes.

“Yeah, he told us to. He just stuck something up my arse, Li, I think I have every right to call him by his first name,” Louis huffs. “I like him.”

“I don’t,” Liam says flatly.

“You don’t have much of a say in this. I’m the one with the uterus and I’m the one carrying the baby. No uterus, no opinion, babe,” Louis says sharply. Harry comes back in, trying to make sure he wasn’t barging in on anything.

“We alright?”

“Yeah, just fine,” Louis says, trying to sound convincing. 

“Here are the prints,” Harry says, handing Louis a few pictures and sitting back down. “I’d like to tell you a little bit about myself before we talk about the rest of the pregnancy. I am a doctor with a PhD, but I tend to take a more…midwife sort of approach. I believe in doing everything naturally, I do yoga with some patients. During labor and birth I do it in one of my other offices, it’s small, private rooms that I make as comfortable as I can. If you aren’t comfortable with that, I can always send you to my partner Dr. Niall Horan who thinks I’m full of crap and shoots up his patients with drugs so they’re sated and happy. That’s completely up to you and I won’t be offended.”

“I like the idea of doing it naturally,” Louis says. “I think I’ll stick with you.”

“Okay, good choice,” Harry grins. “I have an entire diet plan for your pregnancy, if you want. My entire life is based around pregnancies, and I obviously love it a lot, so I did a lot of research in uni. People tend to gain a lot of weight because they eat junk food and some people are afraid of putting on too much weight so this will allow you to gain a healthy amount. It’ll be easier for you to lose the baby fat after you give birth, as well. It isn’t necessary, obviously, but it’s just an option.”

“No, yeah, I was worried about that, actually,” Louis says, taking the large packet from Harry’s hand. “Thank you.”

“I want you to take my personal number, as well. I’ve done a fair amount of male pregnancies but there’s still a higher risk of complications. I assure you, you’ll be in good hands. Call me at any time and I should be there, and if not, you can call my office or leave me a message. If it’s an emergency, go to the hospital. If not, I’ll do my best to call you back and if you need me to get to you, I make house calls with no extra charge,” Harry grins. 

“Thank you so much,” Louis smiles. “I feel really safe with you.”

“That’s our goal. We want Daddy and baby to be very happy,” Harry smiles. “Do you have any other questions?”

Louis has millions, but he wants an excuse to call him later. “No, I think we’re good. Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see you in about two weeks, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

“It was very nice meeting the both of you,” Harry smiles, shaking Louis and Liam’s hands. “I’m looking forward to helping you bring life into the world.”

Liam rolls his eyes at the cheesy line but Louis is grinning like mad. He walks out of the room and Liam stands up quickly. “Can we go?”

“Calm down, your enthusiasm will kill me,” Louis deadpans. “Yes, we can go, I just need to make my next appointment at the front desk.”

The car ride home is silent and all Louis thinks about is Dr. Harry Styles. Liam seems tense and Louis doesn’t really want to deal with this right now. He’s so happy he’s finally having a baby and if Liam can’t be, that’s his own problem. Louis reads over the packet Harry gave him, his personal number scrawled across the top with a smiley face. Whoever said all doctors have bad handwriting obviously hasn’t met Harry Styles before.

“I have a lot of work to get done. You alright by yourself for a while?” Liam asks, already ready to leave the house the minute they walk through the door.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll have dinner ready when you get back,” Louis says.

“Thanks, babe. Love you,” Liam says, kissing his cheek and closing the door.

“Love you too,” Louis says quietly to himself. He knows Liam doesn’t have to get work done; he’s going to meet up with Sophia. Louis has known for a while Liam is cheating, just hasn’t said anything. Liam had issues with his sexuality when they first met and Louis knows he never fully got over those insecurities. He’s too afraid to go ahead with the divorce, though, of course. He’s afraid of being alone, especially now that he’s expecting.

When they get into bed that night, Louis turns his back to Liam and stays quiet. Liam spoons him from behind, putting his hand on his stomach.

“I’m sorry about how I acted,” Liam whispers into his ear. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Li. But I’m really tired,” Louis says, which isn’t a lie. He’s been exhausted lately; he thinks he’ll call Harry about it.

“Alright, get your rest, babe, goodnight,” Liam kisses his shoulder blade and turns away. Louis sighs because Liam doesn’t cuddle him very often anymore. 

He can’t sleep. It’s half past one and he’s staring at the clock. He sighs and grabs a jumper, throwing it on and taking his phone. He sits on the balcony, sighing when he looks up at the sky.

“Life is hard, peanut,” Louis whispers to his tummy. “I hope things are easier for you than they are for me. I’m gonna try my best to give you a great life.”

He takes his phone and scrolls through his contacts, hovering over Dr. Harry Styles. It’s late, so late, and Harry will probably hate him if he calls. Harry probably doesn’t get much sleep as it is, but god, he needs to hear that voice. Maybe then he can rest peacefully.

He calls.

“Hello?” a slow, tired voice answers.

“Um, Harry? Hi,” Louis speaks quietly, shivering slightly when he hears Harry’s voice. 

“Louis, is everything alright?” Harry asks, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just, ah, couldn’t sleep. I had a question, I’m sorry for calling at such a bad time. I feel like such a bad person,” Louis laughs shortly. “I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not. I’d love to answer your question. Have you been sleeping well lately?” Harry asks.

“Not really. I, uh, guess I’m stressed out,” Louis sighs.

“About the baby?”

“No, that’s what’s keeping me sane, actually. Just…issues with my husband, I guess.”

“Well that’s not good,” Harry says and he sounds sad. “Have you considered yoga?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about doing it with you, if that’s okay,” Louis says.

“Of course it is. My patients find it very helpful, so we can start whenever you want and wherever is comfortable for you. Now, what’s your question, love?”

“Um,” Louis swallows, running his hand up his torso and feeling the sensitive nub under his shirt. “Are my nipples supposed to be this sore already?”

“Yes,” Harry laughs a little. “Completely normal, they’re preparing themselves to start feeding a baby and the process takes a while.”

“Oh, will I be able to do that, then?”

“Breast feed? Yeah, if you can. Some people find it too difficult but we can practice that before peanut gets here,” Harry says soothingly and all Louis can think about is Harry’s pink lips wrapped around his nipple and sucking until it’s raw.

“Okay, thank you,” Louis says. “I’m sorry again for calling at such a bad time.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Harry says lowly. “I like talking to you.”

Louis blushes, his heart beat fluttering. “I like talking to you, too. I might make these phone calls routine.”

“I’d love that,” Harry says softly, genuinely. “I don’t sleep much, either, truthfully, so I’m always up for a chat.”

“We can be insomniacs together, then?”

“We can do a lot together.”

“Yeah? I’d like that a lot,” Louis whispers. “I’m, um, I’m gonna need the help.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Louis, but I’ll be here, okay? Just give me a call,” Harry says, his voice low and gentle.

“Thanks, Harry. I’ll let you get back to sleep now, okay? I think I’m tired enough to sleep. Your voice is really calming, you know,” Louis says.

“I’m glad I could help, Lou. Sleep well, okay? Text me in the morning and let me know how you’re doing,” Harry says.

“I will, thank you. Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Louis.”

They hang up, a bit reluctantly. Louis is smiling to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. He wishes he could curl into bed with Harry, he’s probably such a great cuddler. His eyelids feel heavy, no longer stressed and anxious. He drags himself back to bed and gets into bed, falling asleep easily with the sound of Harry’s voice in his head.  
~  
“I have to go to work early today, babe. I have a project due by the end of the week. I’ll see you tonight?” Liam asks, buttoning up his shirt.

“Yeah. Anything special you want for dinner?” Louis asks, snuggling closer to his pillow.

“That pasta with vegetables you made last time was amazing,” Liam shrugs.

“Alright,” Louis yawns. “I’ll have it ready.”

“Thanks, babe. See you tonight. Love you,” Liam says, kissing his hair.

“Love you,” Louis sighs, closing his eyes again. He wants to get a little more sleep before he feels the morning sickness creep up. He’ll admit that he loves the way Liam smells, so he sleeps on his side. He doesn’t get to sleep much longer before he’s sitting up in bed running to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. 

_how long will morning sickness last? :(_

Louis texts Harry right away, leaning against the tile wall. 

_should be over after first trimester. Give it a few more weeks. Ginger tea is good to drink after!!!_

Harry’s reply is quick and Louis is thankful. He washes his mouth out and drags himself into the kitchen to make his tea. 

_My body is so sore, yoga soon?_

Louis knows he might be pushy, but his body really does hurt. Harry offered, anyway.

_last patient is at 11, should be out of the office by noon_

_sounds good. Thanks, Harry. Where should we meet?_

_beautiful day, innit? Let’s go to the park, I’ll bring all the supplies. Wear something comfy and bring water!!! Lunch after? :)_

_don’t think that’s very professional, dr. styles. Yeah, lunch sounds yummy. No turkey, makes me nauseous!!!! :(_

_I’ll remember that :) see you at noon x_

Louis is giggling, sipping his tea and rubbing his tummy. He knows it’ll be a few more weeks until he starts to show, but it’s knowing his little peanut is in there. Ever since Harry referred to his baby as peanut, he did the same. He goes into his bedroom with his tea and plans out what to wear. His yoga pants still fit, thankfully, and they make his bum look exceptional. Besides, they’re comfy. Louis used to be a dancer in uni and saved all of his old clothes. He wears a big white V-neck tee and his toms. He’s still got a few hours to kill, so he sits on the couch and watches some TV. 

He leaves the house a quarter to 12 and feels so excited to see Harry again. It’s only been a week since their phone conversation, but still. He makes sure to bring a sweater because it’s early spring and still chilly. He knows Harry would kill him if he didn’t dress warmly, saying he’ll catch a cold. 

When he gets to the park, he looks around and finds Harry underneath a tree, wearing sweats and a light jacket, a big blanket set up. Harry smiles wide when he sees Louis walk over.

“Hi,” Harry grins. “Sit.”

“Hi,” Louis smiles softly, sitting down across from Harry.

“Did you drink the tea?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, I felt better after, thanks,” Louis says. 

“Good, I’m glad. So, we’ll start with some easy stuff and as you get bigger we’ll start adjusting. Right now we’ll just get out your knots and stretch you out a bit, loosening you up. It helps build up your muscles so when the baby starts to grow you’ll be prepared to carry that extra weight.”

“Okay, that sounds good. And then lunch, right?” Louis asks hopefully.

“Yes, Louis,” Harry grins. “Appetite has been good, then?”

“Only in the afternoon after I’ve puked everything else up.”

Yoga goes well, Harry touches him to help him hold poses and guides him the right ways. His hands are large and sure and Louis feels so calm and happy with him. He hasn’t felt this comfortable and at ease with Liam in a while and it makes him ache. 

Harry takes Louis back to his own flat and makes him lunch, claiming it’ll be healthier. Louis goes along with it, though, because he’ll get to see where Harry lives. 

It’s a beautiful flat, and Louis isn’t surprised. Harry’s got plenty of money, being a doctor and all. Harry gives Louis a tour and then starts to make lunch. They talk casually the whole time, and not just about the baby. They talk about things they like; shows, music, everything, and Louis likes it a lot. He ends up staying there longer than intended and realizes he has to cook for Liam.

“Shit, I have to get home. I have to get dinner going by the time Liam comes home,” Louis sighs.

“I hope you two can work things out,” Harry says sympathetically. “It’s better for the baby, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m working on it,” Louis swallows. “I really have to go, though. Can we do this again soon?”

“Yeah, anytime, Lou. You know that,” Harry says softly, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Good luck, okay?”

“Thanks, Harry. Bye.”

“Bye,” Harry whispers, watching Louis walk out.  
~  
“Alright, let’s take a look at how peanut’s growing,” Harry smiles at the next appointment. He’s setting Louis up and preparing for the ultrasound when Liam’s phone goes off. Louis looks over and sees the name Sophia flash across the screen and Liam is standing up quickly.

“Sorry, this is work calling. Dean is calling about a big project I have due this week,” Liam says and walks out the door without a second glance. Louis’ bottom lip trembles slightly but he shakes it off.

“Alright, Louis?” Harry asks, concerned.

“I-um, that’s not work, calling Liam. He’s cheating on me, her name is Sophia. That’s her calling,” Louis says with a shaky breath. He’s never told anyone. 

“Oh, Louis. I’m so sorry, how do you know?” Harry asks, putting a hand over Louis’. It’s comforting, and Louis doesn’t get comforting with Liam very often.

“I’ve known for a few months now. He’s been acting weird and I’ve seen their texts before. I’ve heard the phone conversations and he lies about who it is. It’s always work, Dean or Andrew or someone, but it’s always Sophia’s name popping up,” Louis shrugs, playing with his hands.

“God, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe he would do that to you. Have you tried talking to him about it?” Harry asks, rubbing over Louis’ knuckles softly.

“No. I wanted to leave him but…I guess I was too afraid of being alone and now…now I’m pregnant and there isn’t really the option of leaving right now. Too much stress, I guess,” Louis sighs. 

“Yeah, I understand. Being alone is scary enough, but when you have a baby in the equation it’s a whole new game. I’m here though, yeah? I’ll help you if you ever need help. Promise,” Harry says softly, tying their pinkies together as a symbol. Louis grins, tightening their pinkies.

“Yeah, okay. Got it,” Louis whispers. Liam finally comes back, his cheeks pink, as if Sophia were talking dirty to him. Gross, he’s at a fucking OBGYN’s office, not like she cares about his surroundings. 

“Sorry about that,” Liam coughs, sitting back down and putting his hand on Louis’ thigh. “Screw up at work.”

“It’s okay,” Louis says, and Harry gives him a sympathetic look. 

The ultrasound goes well and Louis is progressing well. Harry looks like a proud father talking about a tiny fetus, and Louis knows Liam will never be that way. It makes his chest ache.

“So, next appointment in two weeks, then. Feel free to call me with any questions,” Harry smiles.

“Thank you,” Louis smiles back, and it seems private, like Liam isn’t there. Liam has lost interest, tapping away on his phone and Louis sighs sadly. “Li, ready?”

“What?” Liam looks up suddenly, quickly shoving his phone in his pocket like there’s something to hide, which Louis is sure of. “Oh, yeah. I’m ready.”

Louis gets up and gives Harry’s hand a squeeze before giving him a soft goodbye and walking away with Liam.

He calls Harry again that night. Liam spent the whole night on the phone and taking a suspiciously long shower. His voice is soft and gentle when he talks to Harry, closing his eyes and wishing Harry were right beside him.

“Can we do yoga again tomorrow?” Louis asks.

“You know,” Harry says with a smile in his voice. “You don’t have to want to do yoga in order for us to hang out.”

“Don’t you have rules against this or something?” Louis giggles.

“Just friends, right?” Harry’s voice is low and quiet, and Louis thinks he sounds a bit sad.

“Yeah,” Louis answers quietly. “Friends.”  
~  
“Harryyyyy,” Louis whines, rolling onto his back on the grass. “this is too hard. ‘M too big for it now.”

“Louis,” Harry laughs, rolling out of the yoga position and sitting beside Louis. “You’re not big. You’re 16 weeks pregnant, you’re going to get much bigger. It’s barely a bump.”

“It’s adorable,” Louis argues, putting his hand over the tiny swell that’s grown. 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t,” Harry says softly, putting his hand on Louis’ lower stomach, feeling where the bump curves. Louis watches him wordlessly, hesitantly bringing his own fingers to fold over Harry’s. Harry’s eyes meet Louis’, and he looks so soft. “I hope your baby gets your eyes.”

Louis blushes at that, lightly tapping random patterns onto Harry’s fingers. “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Harry says softly. “They’re going to be gorgeous, you know. And so lucky to have you as their daddy.”

“Thank you,” Louis replies, his voice strangled and his eyes bright with tears. “That means a lot to me.”

Harry’s thumb brushes Louis’ tummy, leaning down to bring his face closer to Louis. Louis feels his breath caught in his throat, waiting to be kissed, hoping to be kissed. Harry’s eyes flutter closed and his forehead rests against Louis’, and instead of pressing their lips together, he sighs and sits back up.

“I’m sorry, fuck. You’re married, Christ, I should know better, I know. God, you just, shit, I don’t know. You just do something to me and…this is stupid,” Harry laughs bitterly, shaking his head.

“Harry,” Louis says gently, sitting up and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He locks their fingers together and kisses the back of Harry’s palm. “It’s not stupid. I’m married, and he’s been cheating on me with a women from work for months now, and I’m still with him, and I have this massive crush on my OBGYN. My life is twisted and pathetic.”

“Not pathetic, maybe a bit twisted,” Harry smiles, hiding it in his hair. “so, it’s not just me, then. This isn’t just me pining pitifully on a married man happily in love.”

“Haven’t been happily in love in a while, Harry,” Louis says softly. “you’re…amazing, honestly. Can’t figure out how someone as great as you is single.”

“Couldn’t find the right guy,” Harry answers honestly. “And now I find someone who’s married and pregnant and a patient of mine.”

“Thought you said there weren’t rules against this?” Louis murmurs into Harry’s neck.

“Not rules, just morals,” Harry teases. “I just, it feels wrong, you know? I feel like this is something the newspaper would write about. ‘Doctor Shacks Up With Pregnant Married Patient’.”

“Doubt that would be in the paper, no one cares that much,” Louis laughs. “And who says shacks up, anyway?”

“You get my point,” Harry smiles. It’s quiet for a moment, but Harry speaks up again. “Do you ever plan to leave him?”

“I never really thought much about it,” Louis says quietly, “I love him, I guess, just not the way I used to. But we’re having a baby together, and it’s all so complicated.”

“Doesn’t have to be,” Harry says softly. “You could leave him, and…and I could help you.”

“Harry,” Louis almost whimpers. “You know I would love that, but it’s so fast and I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“You’re not asking me,” Harry insists. “Besides, I’m not saying right away but…I could be there as anything you need, and if things work…well, yeah.”

“Okay,” Louis whispers, knowing exactly what Harry is referring to. He wouldn’t be scared off by the thought of a baby, he would consider it his.

“So, Liam is having an affair…with a woman?” Harry asks, confused.

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “He had sexuality issues back in uni and I guess they haven’t left yet. I mean, we’re married but…I don’t know. He did love me a lot at one point but I guess he still likes women and they give him things I can’t give him, I suppose.”

“God, you have everything I want and he’s just…wasting it all,” Harry sighs.

“You don’t know that,” Louis says quietly. “I don’t think you know me well enough to be able to say I’m what you want.”

“Louis,” Harry sighs again, frustrated. “you call me almost every night and we talk about everything. I know your favorite color is blue and your favorite food is anything with chocolate, I know your favorite books when you were younger were Harry Potter and the fifth one was your favorite. I know Spiderman was your favorite super hero and still is. You have a massive crush on David Beckham and Aviators are your favorite sunglasses. You love The Killers and The Script and you have a guilty pleasure of the X Factor. You hate wearing socks and you love Breaking Bad. Should I continue?”

“Harry,” Louis says wetly. Fuck, he remembers it all, even if it was something quick and small. “I can’t believe you remembered all that.”

“Louis, Jesus, I basically hang off of every word that you say. On the phone at night…your voice is so small and gentle and soft and I wish all the time that I could be there instead of across town. I want to be holding you at night and kissing you and I fucking hate Liam for not making you feel important enough and I know that’s unprofessional but I don’t care,” Harry says, his voice faster and rougher now. Louis’ breath hitches and he looks up at Harry, eyes wide and lustful and curious and soft and everything else. 

“I want you to kiss me,” Louis says softly, barely above a whisper. Harry doesn’t question it, doesn’t hesitate at all. He holds the back of Louis’ neck carefully, leaning down and kissing him slowly. It’s not rushed or hungry, only sweet and full of passion. Louis leans into it, putting a hand on Harry’s thigh and kissing him back. They break apart slowly, their foreheads against each other and eyes still closed. Harry presses a few more chaste kisses to Louis’ red mouth.

“That was nice,” Harry breathes.

“Very,” Louis agrees quietly. His heart is thrumming pleasantly in his chest and his lips are tingling happily. 

“I like you so much, Lou. God, it hurts,” Harry murmurs. 

“You like me so much it hurts?” Louis asks, a little bit smug.

“No, I mean your nails are digging into my thigh,” they both laugh. Louis pats it gently, kissing him on the corner of the mouth. 

“Sorry about that,” he whispers.

“What are we doing, Louis?” Harry asks seriously.

“Kissing in the park.”

“Louis.”

“I like you too, Harry. My husband is off with some tramp, I don’t see why we can’t…you know,” Louis says. 

“I don’t want this to be just sex though,” Harry sighs, a small frown on his face.

“No, it won’t be. I just-I think I want to get through this pregnancy before I confront him about it. Is that okay?” Louis asks, biting his lip nervously. 

“Of course it’s okay. I don’t want you under any stress for this. Besides, sneaking around could be fun,” Harry smirks. 

“Sounds naughty,” Louis grins, kissing him again, and again.

“Can I tell you something?” Harry asks, lacing their fingers together again. 

“Anything.”

“I’ve been getting off to thoughts of you,” Harry says flatly and Louis is flattered and giddy about it.

“Harry,” Louis groans. “If I was able to reach down there I’d be doing the same thing. Well I mean, I have but…not the way I like it.”

“I’ll see what I can buy you,” Harry says, kissing his forehead. It’s not embarrassing, it’s thoughtful. 

“Liam never let me get anything,” Louis whispers. “Told me I wouldn’t need it.”

“Yet he’s never around. That amazes me,” Harry sighs. “I’d get you anything you wanted.”

“What if I want you?” Louis asks pointedly. 

“We can do that, too,” Harry grins. “Thought maybe we should wait or something.”

“Doesn’t harm the baby, right?”

“Not at all.”

“Alright. Well, if you want to wait we can wait. Just remember I’m going to get fatter and uglier with each day.”

“Never. I think it’s hot,” Harry murmurs and kisses him again.

“Dr. Styles, is that why you got into this business?” Louis teases.

“Yeah, to see a bunch of pregnant women’s vaginas and the occasional penis,” Harry rolls his eyes. “Love it.”

“Hey, I am much better than a vagina,” Louis pouts.

“I’m glad you stuck with me,” Harry says sincerely, and Louis kisses him again.  
~  
When Louis walks into Harry’s office, he closes the door and walks around his desk, sitting on Harry’s lap and kissing him softly. “Hi, Doctor.”

“Hey, babe,” Harry grins, kissing him again. “Where do you want to go for lunch? I have the rest of the day off because a patient cancelled.”

“The whole day?” Louis smiles playfully, curling his fingers into Harry’s hair. 

“Mhm,” Harry smiles back, holding his thigh and supporting his lower back. 

“Good,” Louis breathes into his ear, kissing right below it. It’s been a month since that day in the park, Louis being five months pregnant now. Liam is still always off god knows where and Louis isn’t bothered much anymore, he just calls Harry. “Maybe just your house for today will do.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I think I’m ready,” Louis says softly, intertwining their hands.

“You are? Are you sure?” Harry asks, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, definitely. I’ve wanted this for so long,” Louis says.

“I have, too,” Harry smiles softly. “C’mon.”

Harry helps him up and brings him outside to his car and holds his hand the whole ride home. Louis feels anxious, but in a good way. He’s pretty sure the last time he’s had sex is when he got pregnant and he’s been craving it. He’s going to get fucked by his doctor and he’s so, so excited. 

“You alright?” Harry asks when they’re pulling into the driveway, giving Louis a glance.

“Yeah, I’m great. Nervous, I think,” Louis admits.

“Tell me why, Lou,” Harry says softly.

“Guess because it’s been a while for me, and I’ve wanted this since I met you,” Louis bites his lip. “Sounds stupid.”

“It’s not,” Harry says, putting the car in park and turning to Louis. “If you don’t want to do this because of Liam, I’ll completely understand, but if you want this as badly as I do, I promise there’s nothing to be scared of. I’m going to take such good care of you if you let me.”

“I want that more than anything,” Louis almost whimpers. “Please.”

“Okay,” Harry smiles softly, kissing him once. 

They get out of the car and Harry leads him inside with a hand on his back. They go up to his bedroom and Harry holds his hips, kissing him deeply. Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back. He’s wanted this since day one, wanted someone that wanted him back. Liam wants Sophia, he doesn’t want Louis anymore and Louis needs someone. 

“Gonna take good care of you,” Harry murmurs into his ear, leaving a lovebite on his neck. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Louis nods, tilting his head back and curling his fingers into Harry’s hair. He needs this, he needs Harry. They move to the bed, Louis lying flat on his back and Harry pulls off his own shirt. Louis might be drooling, honestly. He pulls off his own shirt and rubs a hand over his belly, which now looks like he’s swallowed an entire football.

“Good, you look so hot like this,” Harry nearly growls, leaning down and kissing all over the swell. “Fuck, I love this.”

“Have a thing for pregnant people?” Louis asks with a breathless laugh.

“Yeah, think I do,” Harry answers, and Louis can tell he isn’t kidding, which, okay, that’s hot. 

“Have you been with any pregnant people?” Louis suddenly asks.

“No, just always liked it. But god, Lou, this is so hot,” Harry says, licking underneath his belly button. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck, of course,” Louis whines. “Yes, it’s perfect.”

“Good,” Harry murmurs against the skin, rubbing his large hands around it. Louis gawks down at him, in awe of how it gets him off and he’s not going to protest. He suddenly feels a bit guilty that it’s another man’s baby, but somehow the thought turns him on even more. He’s pregnant with someone else’s baby and Harry still is so turned on. 

Harry pulls Louis’ sweats down, his mouth never leaving his belly, and Louis’ cock falls against it. He feels like it might burst if he doesn’t get friction soon. He’s absolutely wanton for it. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes. “Please.”

“I got you,” Harry soothes, reaching his hand out and intertwining their fingers. Louis almost cries and he squeezes back. Harry puts their bonded hands on Louis’ belly and kisses the back of his palm. 

“What do you want, Louis? Tell me what you want,” Harry murmurs, nosing at his belly again.

“Inside,” Louis gasps. “Want you inside of me, please.”

“Gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock,” Harry mumbles into his skin. 

“Hope the baby doesn’t have ears yet,” Louis laughs a little.

“Not yet,” Harry says. “Few more weeks.”

“Kay,” Louis breathes. “Fuck me, please?”

“Soon enough,” Harry smiles. He kisses his belly again, and again, then strips off the rest of his own clothes. 

“Can I, shit, can I see you?” Louis asks, his eyes wide. “I want to feel you.”

“Go ahead, sweetie,” Harry smiles. He stands up on his knees and Louis leans up a little, his belly getting in his way. He wraps his hand around Harry’s large girth and nearly moans. He’s large, maybe larger than Liam, and he’s thick and warm. 

“Please,” Louis whispers. Harry leans down and kisses him, biting his bottom lip. He reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube and looks down at Louis.

“Do you want a condom?” he asks seriously. Louis shakes his head, giving his cock a quick squeeze.

“Already pregnant. ‘m clean,” Louis murmurs. “Want you to come inside of me.”

“Want that too,” Harry admits, kissing him again. “Gonna fill you up.”

“I want you to knock me up,” Louis says suddenly, and he’s no longer in charge of his mouth. “I want your baby inside of me.”

Harry freezes for a moment, but strokes Louis’ belly and kisses him again. “I will. Fuck, I want to do that. We will, okay?”

Louis is breathless at the thought of being pregnant with Harry’s baby. He wonders if he’s thought about this before, thought about delivering this baby and knocking Louis up right after again. 

“Okay,” Louis says softly. Harry spreads his legs and opens him up with nimble, slick fingers. They’re long and slim and Louis wants these fingers forever. He’s never liked the process of fingering very much, he just needs to be filled with a cock, but Harry’s fingers are so nice. 

“Are you ready, Lou?” Harry asks softly, kissing up his belly again. Harry is so into this, so in love with his bump, and Louis sort of loves it a lot.

“Yes, yes, please,” Louis begs. 

“Alright,” Harry says, licking right next to his cock on his belly. Louis wouldn’t mind being pregnant forever if this is the response he gets from Harry.

Harry sits up between his legs, wrapping them around his waist and kissing him again. He slicks up his cock and presses inside softly, making Louis shiver and scratch at Harry’s back. Harry bottoms out quickly and stretches him out wide, making Louis gasp and whine underneath him. He presses their chest together, feeling his bump underneath his abs.

“Fuck, I want to do this all the time. Want to make you feel good and fuck you so well. Want to kiss all over your bump and come on it,” Harry groans, kissing his collarbones. Louis nearly chokes, gasping loudly.

“Oh, god,” he whimpers. “Come over my belly.”

“You want that, baby?” Harry asks, picking up a steady rhythm with his hips.

“Yes, god, please. Fuck,” Louis whines, spreading his legs farther apart. “Harder, oh my god, fuck me harder.”

Harry loves how responsive Louis is, loves the tightness of his hole around his cock. He grips his thighs and fucks into him harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Louis cries out, digging his nails into his shoulder blades.

“’m so close,” Louis whimpers. “Oh, god, ‘m gonna come. Gonna come, Harry. So good, so good.”

“Come for me, baby. Go ahead and come for me,” Harry prompts, fitting his hands between their bodies and rubbing the sides of his belly. That’s it for Louis, and he’s crying out, coming hard between their stomachs. Louis whimpers, putting his forehead against Harry’s shoulder and takes whatever Harry gives him.

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, kissing his hair. “Hold on, baby. So close.”

Louis nods, his cock beginning to soften but takes it anyway, wants Harry to get off. Harry fucks into him shallowly, moaning and pulling out suddenly. He holds himself over Louis’ torso, fisting his cock quickly and groaning low in his throat, shooting his load over Louis’ swell, panting loudly and works himself through it. Louis watches him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly parted. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry murmurs, lying against Louis’ chest breathing harshly. “That was so good.”

Louis smiles tiredly and plays with Harry’s curls, kissing his forehead. “Perfect.”

“Are you alright?” Harry asks, wiping the come off of his stomach with his fingers. Louis nods and motions for Harry to give him his wet digits. Harry groans and sticking them into Louis’ mouth. Louis holds his wrist and sucks his fingers clean, batting his eyelashes at him. “Fuck.”

Louis releases them, grinning wickedly at Harry. “You like it dirty, don’t you?”

“Guess I can admit that to you,” Harry smiles sheepishly. “I really do.”

“Yeah? What else do you like?” Louis asks softly and intimately. “I want to make you happy.”

“You do,” Harry hums happily, leaning into Louis’ touch as he pets his hair. “I dunno, I guess I like a lot.”

“You like my stomach,” Louis notes and Harry flushes. 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Louis smiles softly. “Is that a thing for you?”

“I think so,” Harry says softly, thumbing across Louis’ stretched belly. “it’s just, I don’t know. I think it looks hot and I know it makes you horny and I like it a lot.”

“It gets me off knowing that, H. It makes me feel so good knowing you find it hot. I would do it forever if I could get you riled up like that,” Louis says, rubbing his stomach next to Harry’s hand. “You think you’ll still feel this way when I get bigger? Days before I go into labor?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Harry groans, nuzzling into Louis’ throat. “That’s going to be even hotter.”

“Yeah?” Louis breathes. “I like that.”

Harry hums again, kissing over his belly and rubbing large circles on it. “Get some sleep. ‘m tired.”

“Men,” Louis giggles, kissing his forehead. “Can’t stay awake after an orgasm.”

“Give me an hour of sleep and we’ll go for round two.”

“Deal.”  
~  
They eat on the couch, sitting close and watching TV after round two, as Harry promised. 

“I went out and picked the theme for the baby’s room,” Louis says.

“Yeah?” Harry asks. “What did you decide on for the little guy?”

They just found out Louis was right and it was a boy at their last appointment. Louis was thrilled, and so was Harry. “I was thinking nautical. Blues, greens, light colors, maybe some sailboats and such.”

“Think that’ll be beautiful,” Harry agrees. “Let me get you some more water.”

He stands up and grabs Louis’ glass, leaving to go to the kitchen. Louis feels so fond of him already. They haven’t talked about the future yet, what they’re going to do when the baby arrives, but Louis tries not to worry too much about it yet.  
~  
“Alright, deep breath,” Harry says, guiding Louis through another day of yoga at the park. He’s just reached six months and Harry can barely keep his hands off of him. “Good, Lou, hold that pose.”

Louis exhales and releases his pose, lying back onto his mat. Surprisingly, he’s quite flexible even this pregnant. “You’re doing great, honey,” Harry says.

“Thanks,” Louis smiles. “I feel good.”

“That’s our goal. This will make it easier when you’re ready to give birth. You still want natural, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Louis says, rubbing below his belly. 

“We’ll do birthing classes towards the end,” Harry says, leaning over to kiss him softly. “You’re doing great.”

“Thank you,” Louis blushes with a grin. “You’re a great teacher.”

“Been researching it since I was 18,” Harry admits. “I was always so fascinated by pregnancy and stuff, especially male pregnancies. They’re so amazing.”

“It’s sort of crazy, innit? That all of a sudden there was just this genetic imbalance that only affected some guys? I always hoped I could get pregnant, honestly. I thought it was amazing and when I started to show symptoms I got a test as fast as I could. I sort of love it,” Louis says softly.

“It must be an amazing feeling, I’m sure. Changes everything,” Harry says.

“Yeah, but I like it a lot.”

“Were you…” Harry starts, but then shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“Tell me,” Louis prompts gently, squeezing his hand. “You can tell me anything.”

“Were you serious when you said you wanted to have my baby? I know we were just in the middle of fucking and I admitted that I find it hot but, I don’t know. I sort of, like, wasn’t joking at all? I want that,” Harry murmurs quietly.

“Harry,” Louis smiles a little. “I was serious, very serious. I’ve been thinking about it, what’s going to happen when the baby gets here with us, but I didn’t know what you wanted.”

“I mean,” Harry swallows. “It depends on where you are with Liam, I suppose. If you still want me in the picture, I’d consider the baby my own, or I could just be whatever you need me to be for it.”

“I think I’d really like you to be a father to him,” Louis whispers. “After I give birth I’m going to break it off with Liam. I’ve already started looking into a divorce lawyer because there just isn’t any way to make it work now. I’m sure he’ll be apart of the baby’s life but I think I’d want you as a constant.”

“I’d love that,” Harry says quietly. “Whatever you need.”  
~  
“He’s growing really well,” Harry smiles at the sonogram machine, pressing the wand hard into Louis’ growing belly. “Everything looks great.”

“Good,” Louis smiles with tears in his eyes. Liam is holding his hand and looking at the screen silently. 

“Our due date of September 25th is looking really good right now. I’ve already gotten a room for the birth instead of a hospital room, like we discussed. My patients usually find it more relaxing, so we light candles and make it a very calm environment.” 

“That sounds perfect,” Louis says. They’ve talked about this all already, but Liam needs to hear the important stuff so it’s not too suspicious. 

“If you have any questions, just give me a call and I’ll see you in two weeks,” Harry smiles, getting Louis cleaned up. He gives him a private smile when he hands him the pictures and walks out of the room.

“We’re getting close, huh?” Liam asks. “What, eight weeks now?”

“Yeah, just about,” Louis says softly. Louis always hates leaving the office with Liam, hates Harry not coming with him.  
~  
“Everything alright?” Harry asks softly over the phone that night. Louis is out on the balcony, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and rubbing his swell. 

“Yeah, fine. Just wanted to hear your voice,” Louis admits. “Wish we could sleep in the same bed every night.”

“Soon enough, baby,” Harry murmurs softly. “How’s peanut?”

“Think he’s asleep,” Louis smiles fondly down at his tummy. “Hasn’t been kicking as much.”

“Are you nervous at all?”

“I’m really not,” Louis says. “I think I’m ready for this. The nursery looks beautiful.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Harry smiles. “More yoga tomorrow?”

“I was thinking yoga on your cock,” Louis says seductively. 

“Definitely an option,” Harry laughs.  
~  
“Lou,” Liam whispers in the middle of the night, rolling over and putting a hand on his hip. “Y’awake?”  
“Now I am,” Louis mumbles into the pillow. “What’s up?”

“Can’t sleep,” Liam says, kissing Louis’ neck. “Wanna fool around?”

“No, I’m tired,” Louis says, keeping his eyes closed. 

“C’mon, Lou, been so long. I’ll make it quick,” Liam pleads, kissing up Louis’ shoulders and neck.

Louis feels sick. He doesn’t want Liam to touch him, not now that he knows he’s cheating. Louis sits up and gets off the bed, throwing on a pair of sweat pants.

“I’m going to out,” Louis grumbles, grabbing his keys. Liam looks dumbfounded and confused, staring at Louis. “How about you call Sophia instead?”

He’s out the door and in the car quickly. It’s not that he’s sad, because he’s not, but he can’t stay with Liam anymore. It’s so tense and uncomfortable and Louis needs to be in Harry’s arms. 

He knocks on the door to Harry’s flat within minutes.

“Louis? D’you know what time it is, babe? Y’okay?” Harry asks, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Yeah, I just-I’m sorry. Can I sleep here? Liam tried to save sex with me and I just, I don’t know, freaked out. I needed to be with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mere, baby,” Harry says, bringing him inside and closing the door. “C’mon, you need your rest.” 

“Thanks,” Louis sniffs, following Harry inside. “’m sorry for barging in like this.”

“No, no, don’t apologize, baby,” Harry murmurs, bringing him into his bedroom and laying him down in his bed. “I don’t like you being with that douche, anyway. I’d much rather you be here.”

“Thank you,” Louis sighs, tucking himself into Harry’s body.

“You alright?” Harry says, playing with Louis’ hair.

“I told him I know he was cheating,” Louis says slowly.

“Oh, baby, what did he say?”

“I left right after. He’s probably so mad.”

“He’s more mad at himself then anything, I’m sure. None of this is your fault. Does he know where you are?” Harry asks, kissing his forehead.

“No, I just told him I was going out. I’m just too tired to be dealing with him lately.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with him. Get some sleep, baby. I’ll be right here,” Harry says, kissing his lips softly and rubs his belly with his free hand. 

“Okay, thank you,” Louis whispers, putting his hand over Harry’s. “Goodnight.”

When Louis wakes up, he’s only got one missed call from Liam and a quick voicemail, saying to call him when he’s ready. He doesn’t call back because if Liam were concerned, he’d try a lot harder than that. 

He goes to the kitchen to find Harry making breakfast and singing along to the radio. Louis smiles wide and walks over to him, cradling his belly in his hands. “Good morning.”

“Hey, good morning,” Harry says, turning around and kissing him softly. “How are you feeling today?”

“A bit better. Not ready to go home yet, though.”

“I’m not going to make you, don’t worry. You’re staying with me as long as you need to, baby,” Harry says, kissing him again. 

“Thanks. I like sleeping with you. I always had a feeling you’d be great at cuddling,” Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle as best as he can, his bump pressing against Harry’s back.

“I would list cuddling as a talent of mine,” Harry grins. “We can do a whole lot of that now.”

“Good. I require that in a boyfriend,” Louis smiles softly, nuzzling his nose between Harry’s shoulder blades. “D’you have to work today?”

“Just one appointment at 11, then I’m all yours,” Harry says, turning around and kissing Louis’ forehead. “We can do whatever you want.”

“And what if I want to do you?” Louis murmurs, resting his hand on Harry’s ass.

“I’ll allow that,” Harry smirks. 

After Harry comes home from work, Louis has lunch prepared for him. He’s so used to catering for Liam, but this feels so much better. He knows Harry is going to come home and take care of him.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Harry says, kissing him softly. 

“Hey, how was work?” Louis asks, easing himself down into a chair.

“Good, good. I’ve got a woman delivering triplets in a few weeks, so we have frequent appointments,” he says as he sits down across from Louis.

“Triplets, jesus. One is enough for now,” Louis says.

“How many do you want in total?” Harry asks.

“Three, I think. Maybe four, if that goes well. I’m one of seven, so I’m used to the big family thing.”

“I like those numbers,” Harry smiles.

After lunch, Louis brings Harry into the bedroom. He’s been so horny with not enough attention and he’s losing his mind. Harry’s at his side whenever he needs it, though, and Louis needs it now.

Louis straddles Harry and pulls off his shirt while Harry takes off his own, already used to this pattern of the day. Louis’ nipples are puffy and swollen and his belly is stretched and round. Harry is almost embarrassed by how hot he gets from this, but Louis seems to love it.

“Fuck,” Harry breathes, gently stroking Louis’ nipples with just the tips of his fingers, making them instantly hard.

“So sensitive,” Louis says softly. 

“Louis,” Harry says, looking up at him with eyes wide. 

“What is it, babe?” Louis asks, running a hand through Harry’s curls. He feels so comfortable like this, wishes he could do this every day.

Harry doesn’t reply, too embarrassed to form words. Instead, he sucks one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. He’s got this way with his mouth that makes Louis whimper, and then it makes sense. Louis puts a hand on Harry’s throat, his thumb over his adam’s apple and feels it bobbing with every swallow. He can see a bit of milk peeking at the corner of Harry’s mouth, and Louis nearly comes in his pants.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis says, pulling Harry closer with one hand while the other rests on his neck. “Shit, baby. You’re my baby, yeah? Oh, god, that’s so good.” 

Harry doesn’t let up even for a second. He’s got one hand on his other nipple, massaging it and a few drops of milk fall down onto his stomach. His other hand is on Louis’ upper back, holding him closer. Louis is achingly hard in his sweats and he knows he’ll come in them soon if Harry continues, but he can’t tell him to stop. 

He tries to shimmy out of them without pushing Harry off. Harry takes the hint and helps him, but his cheeks are still hallowing out around his nipple. Louis gets Harry’s sweats off as well, his cock falling with a loud smack onto his abs. His cock seems so angrily hard and red. This is an actual thing for Harry, and Louis really doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

Louis blindly reaches for the lube next to him and coats Harry’s cock. He shoves two fingers unceremoniously inside of himself, scissoring his fingers wide and quick. He’s got no patience for this right now. He forces Harry’s cock inside of him despite the resistance and burn of it. They’ve been fucking every day, so he’s not as tight, but Harry is so fucking massive it knocks the wind out of him. Harry gets off on Louis’ pregnancy, and Louis gets off on Harry’s huge cock inside of him. It’s a win for them both.

Harry has to switch nipples to be fair, and it’s obscene. Louis sinks down onto Harry without any grace at all, just needs that pressure and stretch right now. He doesn’t even move when he’s got him fully inside, he relishes the feeling of being so full. 

Louis vaguely thinks about how sore Harry’s throat must be from sucking so much, but realizes his baby is going to be doing the same thing, so maybe it’s just a human instinct. Harry starts to moan, though, and Louis is going to say something when he feels Harry come hotly inside of him. Louis feels like he can’t hold another thing in his body at this point, and he’s sobbing and painting Harry’s abs with his own come. 

Harry looks up at Louis, his lips red and his eyes watery. Louis holds his neck and kisses him, licking into his mouth and tasting the sweet milk left over. It’s different than regular milk, but it’s good, and he thinks he gets it.

“I don’t know what happened,” Harry breathes. “I’m sorry, I just sort of lost it.”

“Why are you apologizing, you idiot?” Louis giggles, kissing him again. “That was incredible. If you didn’t notice, I think we both had quite wonderful orgasms.”

“We did, and I’m still inside of you.”

“Mhm. Little longer, I like it. Guess we found another kink of yours. Am I going to have to tell our son that he needs to share?” Louis teases, but Harry’s face goes soft.

“Our son,” he murmurs, placing a hand on Louis’ belly.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, putting his hand over Harry’s. “Ours.”  
~  
“I should go,” Louis sighs, his face pressed into Harry’s bare chest. “Gotta talk to Liam about it sometime.”

“I know,” Harry says quietly, playing with his hair. “Want me to come with you?”

“No, I should do this alone. Just need motivating to get out of this very comfortable position.”

“Well,” Harry says with a smile. “The sooner you go and figure this out, the sooner you can come back.”

“That’s true.”

“C’mon, I’ll make you breakfast,” Harry yawns, helping Louis out of bed. “Get dressed.”

Louis sighs again, watching Harry leave the room. He throws on a t-shirt and sweatpants, since not much else fits lately. He looks in the mirror at his stomach briefly, feeling around for soft kicking of his son’s feet. He feels a bit sad that Harry’s going to be delivering this baby and it won’t be his. It won’t look like him, won’t have his eyes or curls or dimples. 

“Babe?” Harry says, sticking his head into the room. “Y’alright?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking,” Louis says. “I’m okay.”

“C’mon, I want you to get this over with,” Harry says, offering his hand out. Louis takes it and gives him a small smile.

They eat quietly and all Louis can think about is how this conversation is going to go. He’s not any better than Liam is, now. He’s been sleeping with his doctor, the doctor that’s going to deliver their child, and Louis feels like he’s almost in love with Harry. But Liam started this, and Louis needs stability and companionship. 

“Everything is going to be okay, baby. Just say what you have to say and call me when it’s over. We’ll figure out what to do from there, okay?” Harry says, brushing some hair from Louis’ eyes.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis nods, leaning up to kiss him. “I’ll be back.”

The drive over there makes Louis even more nervous. He never thought he’d have to do this. They were so in love a few years ago, and Louis thought maybe having a baby would make that better again. It’s obvious now that Louis was lying to himself.

“Liam,” Louis says into their house, closing the door behind him. “Where are you? We have to talk.”

“Louis?” Liam says, walking towards the front door. “Hey.”

“We have to talk.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They sit down on the couch and Louis puts his hands on his belly as a reflex. Liam watches him carefully, and he looks nervous himself, but not sad.

“I want a divorce.”

“Okay,” Liam nods slowly. “I thought so.”

“That’s it?”

“You know I’ve been cheating. We haven’t been the same in a while, I figured you wouldn’t want to make this work. I see the way you are with our doctor. I thought maybe something was going on.”

“Oh,” Louis says softly. “Um, yeah. I’ve been seeing him for a little while. At first it was friendly, but we talked about you and he has feelings for me and we kissed and I might love him. And he takes good care of me.”

“I’m glad,” Liam says softly. “I’m an asshole, and I know you deserve better, and I hope he’s good for you.”

“He is.”

It’s quiet then, but a small nudge against Louis’ hand reminds him of the bigger picture.

“The baby. Harry wants to be a father to him, and I’ve agreed that it’s best. But I still think you should be involved, if you’d like to be.”

“I mean, I don’t even know if I’m really ready for a baby. I think Harry will be a better father than I’d be. Maybe…we can tell the baby when he’s older? Maybe I’m just a friend. I don’t really deserve the title of his father, I didn’t do much besides make him. I haven’t been helpful to you and you know I’m nervous about this. Maybe it’s best.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Louis whispers. “I think that’d make it easier on Harry and I. We’re…planning to have more, and it would make more sense this way.”

“Oh…well, uh, congrats, then.”

“Do you still want to be there for the birth? Just…meet him, at least?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Liam nods. “I’d like that a lot.”

“So…we’re okay? We can still be friends?” Louis asks hopefully. He doesn’t hate Liam, he never has. A part of him is relieved and understanding. He’ll be much happier with Sophia if he could have what he wants. If he’s uncomfortable with a husband, Louis won’t make him suffer. Louis has his Harry now.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Liam says, pulling Louis in for a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And I really think Harry loves you. I see it in the way he looks at you. I didn’t think doctors normally look at their patients in that way,” Liam says with a small smile. 

“Thanks for being okay with this,” Louis smiles a bit. “This is better.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to move out, yeah? I know you need the room for the baby. I’ll get my own place,” Liam says, and Louis knows that probably means he’s going to live with Sophia.

“Okay,” Louis nods. “Thanks.”

“I’m going to pack now. I’m sure you want to give Harry the good news.”

“Yeah, I do,” Louis grins a little. “Thanks.”

Liam gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and goes upstairs. Louis feels nothing but relief as he drives back over to Harry’s flat. The baby won’t be blood related to Harry, but he’s going to be an incredible father to him. He had been worried about how Liam would play into this, but it’s probably better this way. He might regret lying to his own son, but Liam will still be around and this baby is going to have two very loving parents right at home.

“That was fast,” Harry says, standing up from the couch. “How did it go?”

“Really great, actually. He’s moving out, we’re getting divorced, and it went well. He…he said he isn’t really ready to be a father. So I was thinking…you’re it instead. Like, Liam wants to be around, but not as a father figure. I thought maybe when the baby’s older we can tell him the truth, but growing up I think it’d be easier if you’re his father instead.”

“You want that?” Harry asks, his eyes a bit wide.

“Only if you do.”

“Louis,” Harry grins. “I would love to. I love you and this baby so much.”

“Harry,” Louis smiles brightly, holding his hands. “You just said you love me.”

“I said it and I meant it, babe,” Harry grins, running his fingers over Louis’ knuckles.

“I love you too.”

“We’re in love,” Harry says happily, kissing him hard. “We’re in love and we’re having a baby.”

“While we’re on a roll, I want you to move in with me,” Louis says, looking up at him.”

“I like that idea,” Harry smiles. “I like it a lot.”  
~  
Moving Harry in isn’t very difficult, and he puts his flat up for sale. Liam moves out and Louis finally feels at ease. He’s only got a couple of weeks left until his due date, and Louis can’t believe how drastically different his life changed in nine months.

“Just spread your legs as wide as you can,” Harry says gently. “Stretch them out.”

They’re doing yoga outside by the pool, and Harry wants to make sure Louis is prepared when the time comes. Louis is on his back on a towel and Harry is between his legs, stretching them out.

“Perfect position for you to fuck me, y’know,” Louis says casually.

“Lou,” Harry laughs. “C’mon, later, I promise.”

Louis sighs but listens. It does feel good, the way his inner thighs stretch out under Harry’s touch. He’s huge in the stomach, but the rest of him still looks great. Harry’s diet plan kept him from gaining too much weight and he gained it all in the right places. His ass is a bit bigger, but Harry didn’t seem to mind that. He’s still flexible, as well, still able to ride Harry and do everything he needs to do.

“Lift up,” Harry says softly, lifting his legs up and resting his feet onto Harry’s shoulders. He leans into his legs, making his hamstrings burn, and it feels great. “Alright?”

“Really good,” Louis nods. 

After their done with their yoga session, they get into the pool. The weather is starting to cool down now that it’s September, but the weather is still hot enough to get a few good pool days in. 

“Can you believe in a few weeks we’re going to be parents?” Louis asks, cradling his belly underwater. “There’s going to be three of us instead of two.”

“I know, it’s crazy,” Harry agrees. Louis swims over to him and puts Harry’s hands on his belly. 

“I can’t wait to do this properly with you the next time around. Your baby. Our baby,” Louis says quietly. “One that looks like you. One that has your eyes and hair, or your dimples and cheekbones, I don’t care. But I want that so badly, babe.”

“I want that, too, Lou,” Harry says, stroking Louis’ cheek. “Whenever you’re ready. But this is still our baby. I’m going to love this baby just as much as any others we have.”

“Good,” Louis whispers, and then they’re kissing. It’s easy, so easy with them, so much easier than it ever was with Liam.  
~  
“Alright?”

“No.”

Harry brings Louis’ hand up and kisses his knuckles, walking by the lake in the park. Louis is a week late, and being pregnant is getting real old. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Harry says softly, stopping them and putting a hand on Louis’ lower back, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m just,” Louis sighs, eyes watering a little. “I’m tired. This is exhausting, and I just want it to be over. Why is this taking so long?”

Louis does cry a little, and Harry pulls him into his arms. He knows it’s mostly just hormones, but still. Louis sniffs, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle, burying his face into his chest.

“Because,” Harry says gently. “You made such a nice home for him, yeah? You made him so happy that now he doesn’t want to leave. He’s not quite ready yet.”

“I am,” Louis sobs. “My back hurts, Harry. My legs hurt, I’m disgusting and gassy and sweaty and tired.”

“Baby,” Harry murmurs, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “No, c’mon, you’re great. This is totally normal, and it’ll only be a little longer. If in a few more days nothing is moving, we’ll induce you, okay? But I think it’s better if we just let it happen. Let him finish and come when he’s ready. We’ll try a few things to kick start it, okay? You’re perfect.”

“I want to go home,” Louis gives a heavy sigh. “’m cold.”

“Okay,” Harry says, kissing him softly. “Thought walking might help.”

“Nope,” Louis sighs, fitting their hands together again. “Just want a nap.”

They get home and Harry puts Louis to bed, kissing him all over. He gives him a massage, easing some tension. Louis falls asleep from it, snoring lightly, so Harry throws a blanket over him and lets him be.

Louis waddles in a little later, eyes tired and hair every which way. He’s holding his back with both hands, a small frown on his face. His frame is so tiny, but the bump is so big, and it’s no wonder Louis is having issues. Harry wants to cuddle him and kiss him and let him know everything is fine. But, from experience, he knows there’s no convincing pregnant people that everything is fine.

“Hey, babe,” Harry says softly. “How did you sleep?” He purposely stays away from asking if he’s alright, because he knows he’s not.

“Fine,” Louis says shortly, plopping onto the couch with a groan. “I think if I’m pregnant one more day, I’m actually going to explode. He’s just going to burst out and I’ll be dead.”

“Louis,” Harry says seriously. “Stop it. There are parents that just take a little bit longer. Maybe he’s not fully developed yet and he just wants to make sure he’s okay before he leaves. Like I said, let’s give it a few more days.”

“Fine,” Louis pouts. “Sorry, I’m just…you know. Hormones and everything.”

“No, don’t say sorry, it’s fine. I know it’s got to be rough, but we’ll try stuff. Do you want some spicy food? Sometimes it helps,” Harry shrugs, rubbing circles over Louis’ belly.

“No,” Louis sighs. “It’ll give me heartburn.”

“You know, sometimes sex helps. A lot of the times, actually,” Harry says slowly, dragging his hand from Louis’ belly to his nipple, brushing a thumb gently over it, making Louis shiver.

“Haz,” he whines. “I can’t. I feel awful.”

“You sure?” Harry asks, dropping his hand. “I mean, I can at least get you off. Blow you or eat you or something, don’t have to fuck you.”

“I’m not up for it tonight,” Louis shrugs. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Harry sighs, kissing his forehead. “Let me know.”  
~  
“Mm,” Louis moans, biting his lip. “Yeah, that’s good.”

Harry has Louis spread out naked on the bed, head between his legs and Louis’ legs over his shoulders. Louis’ hands are in his hair, pulling him close. Harry kisses up the inside of his thigh, giving another lick to Louis’ hole. His hands are on Louis’ tummy, massaging gently. He knows the baby has dropped, which means it’ll be soon. He wants Louis to relax and maybe things will come quicker. 

“Yeah, baby, deeper,” Louis sighs, tugging on his hair a little. “Oh, fuck, yeah.” 

Harry thrusts his tongue in, feeling saliva dripping down his chin. He loves the smell of Louis’ clean skin, the feel of his smooth skin underneath his hands. He loves the sounds he can pull from Louis, making him whimper and moan.

It doesn’t last much longer, before Louis is giving a harsh tug of Harry’s hair, a scream ripping through his chest, louder than his usual orgasms.

“Harry!”

“That good?” Harry asks, lifting himself onto his elbows to look over the bump of Louis’ belly.

“No, fuck, it’s a contraction, I think. Shit, I think, I think he’s coming,” Louis grits his teeth. 

“Louis,” Harry says calmly, finding his hands and holding them tight. “Hey, look at me.”

Louis’ eyes are already shiny with tears, his face flushed. Harry leans down to kiss him softly, rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs.

“We’re going to get you into the car, I’ll grab your stuff, and we’ll head over to my office. This could be quick and easy, or it may take a really long time, but either way, you have to stay calm and focused. Just breathe, like we practiced, and everything will be fine. We’re going to have a baby in a little while. You’re going to hold your baby in your arms soon, and everything is going to be great. We’ll call Liam on the way over, okay?” Harry explains calmly. Louis is grateful that he does this so often because now it’s second nature. He nods and gives Harry’s hands a squeeze.

“Yeah, okay. Okay.”

Harry helps him into the car, his bag thrown over his shoulder. Louis holds his stomach, slowly breathing through the pain. Harry reaches over takes one of his hands, kissing the back of it and murmuring comforting thoughts.

Louis wants to call Liam, but he can barely catch his breath. Harry does it for him when they get settled into the office, explaining that Louis is only dilated four centimeters so it may be a while, so it’s up to him when he wants to come.

“He said to call when you get a bit closer, this might be boring,” Harry says, lightening candles and turning the lights off. The room smells like lavender, and Harry turned on some soft music. It calms Louis down considerably, and even through the pain, he’s content.

“I want him to have your last name,” Louis says quietly, his eyes closed as Harry gives his stomach a gentle massage, lotion on his hands and rubbing over his taut skin with careful fingers.

“You do? Are you sure?” Harry asks softly, his voice full of fondness and love. 

“Definitely,” Louis whispers. “Want him to be a Styles.”

“I want you to be a Styles, too,” Harry says slowly. Louis’ eyes open and he looks up at Harry.

“Is this your way of proposing?”

“Unofficially,” Harry shrugs. “Was gonna do it proper soon, after the baby. But, yeah, I want to marry you. It sounds crazy, because we haven’t known each other even a year yet, but I’m so in love with you and this baby. I don’t care that it’s not mine, because I’ve been with you through this whole thing and it feels like mine. You feel like mine, too. I want to be there through everything.”

Louis smiles, feeling like his chest is going to explode with love for Harry. Harry doesn’t stop touching him, but he doesn’t stop looking into his eyes, either. 

“I’m going to ask you properly,” Harry adds. “Buy the ring, get on one knee, the whole thing, but I just want to make the promise now.”

“I’m going to always say yes, whether you ask me tomorrow or in 40 years,” Louis says softly. “Because I want to marry you, and I want to raise our children with you, and I want to take care of you and love you every day.”

“I love you,” Harry says, and it sounds like a life long promise. Their lips meet softly, and Louis doesn’t want another pair of lips for as long as he lives.  
~  
“Five centimeters,” Harry says, pulling his fingers out of Louis and washing his hands. Louis told him not to bother with gloves a while ago, because there’s no point. This is the same as fingering him, except instead of an orgasm he’s getting a baby instead.

“Already been three hours,” Louis whines. 

“Told you it may take a while,” Harry says. “’m sorry, baby.”

“’’s’alright. Think I’m just bored,” Louis admits. “Not much to do.”

“Well, there is something,” Harry grins crookedly. “Only if you want, though.”

“Mm? What is it?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. It seems his kid is in no rush to leave; he obviously takes after Louis. 

“Could suck you off, if you want. Release some tension,” Harry shrugs, sitting between his opened thighs and rubbing his knees.

“Fuck,” Louis breathes. “Yeah, sounds good. Could use a good orgasm.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Harry grins and gets up and secures the lock on door. He lifts up Louis’ gown above his belly, kissing down the line. He takes Louis’ flaccid cock in his warm hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It thickens in his hand easily, and when Harry gives a look up to Louis, his eyes are closed with a small smile on his face. Harry presses a button on the bed, allowing it to move up, then makes his chair shorter so he’s got more leverage. 

Harry sucks the head into his mouth, tasting the precome dribbling out onto his tongue. Normally, Harry uses this time to finger Louis open, but doesn’t think that’s a great idea when their baby is trying to work it’s way out of there. Louis lays his hands comfortably on his belly, the head of the baby somewhere below his belly while his feet are up further now that he’s dropped. He can see a few faint stretch marks and he always feels so full and stretched all the time. Over a week and a half after his due date, his waistline has expanded. Harry has been checking it every week for the past nine months, and Louis doesn’t think his body can expand any bigger. He’s fully aware that Harry gets off on it, though, so it isn’t all bad. If it gets Harry this wound up and horny for him, he’d stay like this forever. 

“Mm,” Louis hums, Harry’s lips wrapped fully around his cock, sucking lightly. “God, yeah, Haz.”

Harry’s nose keeps brushing against Louis’ belly, tongue swirling around Louis’ hard cock. It takes close to nothing to get Louis to come lately, hormones all out of whack, and he feels heat bunching in his abdomen.

“Oh, Harry, baby, ‘m gonna…I’m gonna come,” he warns. “Oh, baby, baby, baby, I, fuck.”

Harry sucks harder, not pulling off. Louis seizes up, letting out a strangled cry with the force of his orgasm tumbling out of him. Harry swallows down every drop, sucking him until he’s soft. 

“Wanna see you,” Louis croaks. Harry lowers the bed again, kissing above Louis’ belly button. 

“Good?”

“So good,” Louis says. “Feel so much better, now.”

“Might help speed up the process, too. Sometimes a little nipple play works, too.”

Louis shudders at the thought. They’re so sensitive, they hurt so bad, and not in the good way. Even the touch of shirts over his nipples makes him flinch. 

“We don’t have to,” Harry says quickly. “Sometimes it just, you know, hormones kick into drive from it.”

Louis nods, putting his hands hesitantly over his pecs. He massages gently around the flesh around his nipples, and fuck, it’s so sensitive, but the touch is okay. “You do it. Just, lightly, yeah? Hurts.”

“Of course,” Harry murmurs, moving Louis’ hands and taking over. His touch is tender, and a little bit of milk dribbles out, but it’s almost a relief. It feels like there’s too much, like air coming out of an overblown balloon. Harry licks it up easily, though, smiling up at Louis.  
~  
Liam comes to the office when Louis is 9 centimeters dilated. Thankfully, he’s only in labor for a total of eight hours. Harry gave him another two orgasms and an endless amount of touches. Louis feels so calm when Liam comes, and he’s ready now. Liam gives him a peck on the cheek when he comes in, and Harry doesn’t even seem mad. He isn’t overbearing like Liam was. He’s understanding and gentle.

“Here,” Harry says softly, tying a headscarf around Louis’ head, pushing his hair out of his face so it doesn’t bother him during delivery. 

“Thanks, baby,” Louis smiles. The scarf is a silky blue one, and Harry’s got a matching one holding back his curls. He gives him one last kiss before sterilizing himself and prepping for delivery.

“Hey, you alright?” Liam asks. “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks,” Louis smiles a little. 

Liam holds his hand and Louis is grateful for it. He flashes a reassuring smile at Liam and gives his hand a squeeze. Harry won’t be able to hold his hand through it, so it’s nice to have one. 

“Alright, Lou, you’re going to push as hard as you can on the next contraction,” Harry says. Louis nods and gives Liam’s hand another squeeze.

It’s harder than Louis ever thought, and it feels like his guts are being pulled out of him. He’s sweating like a pig and he’s crying loudly, but Harry’s voice is comforting.

“Good, sweetie, you’re doing so good. Just push a little harder, okay? You’re almost there.”

Louis finally does do it, and gives birth at 1:03 in the morning to the cutest baby boy in the whole world. He’s got him wrapped in a warm blanket, holding him close to his chest and he can’t stop crying.

“Hi, sweetheart. I’m you’re daddy, how are you? Cold out here, innit?” Louis whispers. “Can I tell you a secret? I love you so much it scares me, and you only just got here. I can’t wait to spoil you. I know Papa is going to spoil you, too, and he loves you so much.”

Harry walks into the room quietly, not wanting to interrupt their private moment. Liam went to grab food from the cafeteria, and Harry went to go print out the birth certificate. Aiden Lucas Styles.

“Sorry,” Harry says quietly. “Got it, though.”

“Oh, good,” Louis smiles. “Just talking to Aiden.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Harry smiles. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, good. Tired, but…I don’t want to close my eyes. I can’t look at him if my eyes are closed.”

“He’s beautiful,” Harry murmurs. “Think he gets it from you. You did so good.”

“All thanks to you,” Louis says softly. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“You did all the hard work,” Harry smiles. “I just helped make it easier.”

“We’re like, a proper family now, huh?”

“Yeah, a family.”


End file.
